


Oh, How The Turntables...

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce is ace and you can't change my mind., Everyone likes each other, Fluff, M/M, Michelle is exasperated but they're her boys, Nat and Bruce are buddies, Not Civil War Compliant because fuck anything that happens after that movie, Straight bisexual couples are valid, The Avengers are all soft LGBTQIA+ messes, Thor and Valkyrie are bisexual lovers, games night, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: Games night. Who's idea was it to have games night again?
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Peter Parker/Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Vision/Nobody, Wanda Maximoff/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Oh, How The Turntables...

**Author's Note:**

> Note. I am going away on holiday to a caravan from Sunday to Thursday, which, during this pandemic is extremely fucking dumb, but parents, what can you do. Kill me.  
> I went shopping yesterday in the outside world for the first time in months, aaaand yep, the outside still sucks.  
> I have no idea what to do for my stories, so Imma spend the next few days planning before I go away.
> 
> Also, expect a new series, Thor the Office Worker, coming out soon!
> 
> -T

It all came down to this. This crucial moment. Steve's eyes flickered to the dice, almost in slow motion as they shook, hovering with bated breath. Next to him, Bucky's eyes opened a fraction as the dice flew from Tony's hand, rolling across the board. _A five. Phew._

"Damn it, I'm in jail!" Tony muttered, dropping back into the loveseat, snuggled between Pepper and Rhodey, who shook their heads fondly at their love. Beside them on the mat, Peter couldn't help but snicker until MJ smacked him round the back of the head. "Focus, dork." She whispered in his ear, grinning cheekily as she held Peter and Ned's hands. The two teenage boys shared a look before an evil grin slid up their cheeks, leaning in closer as their hands snaked up MJ's waist, their fingers moving in quick wavy motions as she started to laugh.

"Oh, oh, Pet-Peter, stop it!" She giggled as the boys tickled her. "N-Ned!" She screeched, unable to keep herself under control as she fell back to the floor, curling up her knees as she kicked. The game stopped for a moment as they stared dumbfounded at the girl, who was let up after a moment. She challenged them silently. "No-one saw _anything._ " She enunciated.

"Hey, Wizard of Oz, your turn." Tony called out to Wanda, who was falling asleep under Sam's shoulder. She rolled her eyes contently, taking the dice. "If we were playing D&D, I would've wanted to add to my Perception skill." She said as she let the dice fly, their soft clacking reminded her of her childhood, when she and Pietro used to run in the house, their mother scolding them half-heartedly.

She glanced up to the ceiling, and for a moment, a fleeting, paused moment, she swore she saw Pietro smiling down on her from his heaven. She blinked a stray tear away, shaking her head. Sam frowned, kissing the top of her head. "Are you alright? He asked. Wanda looked up at him, tracing circles on his arm. "Never better."

"Anyone want Trafalgar Square?" Pepper offered on her turn. No-one was really paying attention, wrapped up in their own little bubbles, so they all made non-committal shrugs and hums. "Fair enough, we'll take it then." Pepper exposed a shark-like grin that made Bucky shiver. _Reminder: never, ever make Pepper angry._ He was sure he saw an orange glow faintly under her skin.

"Oh, Fox did another piece on you, Cap." Sam said from over the way, Cap rolling his eyes. "Let me guess, I'm either an American patriot or a hippie who loves the environment too much." He spat out bitterly. Sam chuckled, cocking his head. "Today, they think you're the hippy because you told Elon Musk, on Twitter in front of thousands of people, to go fuck himself." Tony chuckled at that, remembering the small interactions he'd had with the other billionaire over the years. The difference between Elon and Tony? Tony cared about the world, and its inhabitants. Elon cared about making a quick buck, as all the others did, instead of focusing on their employees.

It's why Tony was better. Standardised healthcare referenced from European and Asian countries as well as taking notes from Greenland and Australia, employee benefits and a minimum wage of $100. He also set up lawyers for most of his employees so that if they ever had trouble, they could get a decent standing. Because unfortunately, he couldn't fix the American 'justice' system.  
"I just don't get it! I'm an Irish first-generation immigrant, I'm bisexual, and I protest climate change and the president! I am literally everything they stand against!" Steve moped exasperatedly, throwing a hand up. Bucky grinned. "It's cause you're a hot hunk, Stevie." He revelled in Steve's face flushing a bright crimson, snickering at it. "We-well, you're just as attractive if not more!" Steve floundered, and to the room, he looked like a pouting puppy. It was adorable when Steve got flustered.

"I brought the booze!" Brunnhilde announced as she entered the room, several cases of stuff in her hands, Thor following alongside her with several other refreshments. "Oh, no alcohol for the kids, though." She reminded as an afterthought. Michelle groaned, to Pepper's head swivelling to face her protege. "No. The last time you got drunk, you ended up putting you and the rest of us into therapy. Alcohol and depression do not mix." She chastised, Tony nodding along. "Take it from a man who knows firsthand, alcohol can ruin your life if you're not safe with it."

"Well, I just can't wait for this quarantine to be over." Ned piped up in a cheery voice. He'd noted the mood in the room, groaning when he realised Pepper had won. "Mario Kart, anyone?" Clint jumped up like a monkey, oohing and ahhing. "I'll go, I'll go!" Laura pulled her husband down as she balanced baby Nate on her lap. "We have three children, I'm not caring for a fourth." Laura joked fondly. Clint huffed happily, putting an arm round Laura as he stared down in awe at little Nate.

Never in a thousand years did he think he'd get anything like this. A true family, with people who loved him. Ever since the Circus and Barney, he thought he was destined to be a killer. Then, when he'd gone deaf when he was fifteen, he'd thought it was the end of him. He'd slowly learned to sign and lip read, and Tony had been a great help in making hearing aids. He wasn't afraid to admit he cried when Tony approached him about testing a line of hearing aids for producing across the entire US. This meant so much to him, and was aware how much it would mean to others like him out there.

Nat sat silently in the corner, observing her family serenely. They were misfits, but they were misfits who came together to form a unit. They were all screwed up in ways the outside world probably couldn't even begin to imagine, but they were all there to help each other through it. And if Nat sometimes had nightmares, well, no-one would know that she slept with Steve and Bucky, in between them on the bed as they cuddled with her, staving off her monsters. Her brothers.   
  
Tony had stated Ultron wasn't his fault, and for a while, none had listened. After the whole thing, they sat down to talk it out. Wanda had played a part in it. Hydra had approached her and her brother posing as SHIELD, not allowed access to outside news, they didn't see the fall (and secret rebirth) of SHIELD. Wanda had implanted the suggestion in Tony's head to study the sceptre. The sceptre was like a thumb-drive infected with a virus. The second the thumb-drive was exposed to Tony's software, it wormed its way in to the systems, taking control. The way Tony described it, it was like an undeveloped child getting access to the internet for the first time, and discovering the porn within twenty minutes. She shuddered at that.

Brunnhilde watched, fascinated as Peter, Michelle, Clint and Bucky raced in Mario Kart. Rainbow Road reminded her of Asgard, loathe she was to admit it. Thor had helped her so much, allowed her to see the beauty in the universe again. She found that yearning to explore again. She would always hold Bria in her heart, the first woman she'd ever loved, the woman who died for her. Hela paid for what she did.

She didn't usually allow herself to be vulnerable. Vulnerability meant getting hurt. So, she became a scrapper, where she didn't have to get personal with anyone. Then, of course the past came knocking. The lesson she learnt there is life goes in circles. Everything comes back in some way, shape or form. It was like the law of conservation of mass. Energy can be created, but not destroyed. When something dies, that essence goes back into its original state of matter, returning to the earth, then the stars. She found that beautiful.

Bruce sat nearby, papers strewn around him on the floor as he worked. Tandy and Mina had asked for his input on a new and improved Roxxon electrical grid, designed by Max Dillon, who had gotten the recognition he deserved, and was providing helpful insight. Last time he'd played Mario Kart, the Hulk had come out. The big guy didn't like Cheep Cheep Island.

He preferred to work while he watched the others enjoying himself, leaning back against the sofa Pepper, Tony and Rhodey were on.

Ever since Harlem, he'd gained friends, a home, protection from Ross. He'd gained a family. And he was so grateful. He and the big guy were on the cusp of something huge, after his therapist had taught him to reconcile with him, see him not as a plague, but part of the solution.

This was their family, and nothing would change it.


End file.
